His Other Half (Paul Lahote Love Story)
by annagibson072
Summary: Ariana Miller moves to La,Push after leaving Colorado. But what happens when she finds out that Paul Lahote, the hothead of the pack, imprinted on her but keeps denying it and rejecting her. Will Paul finally come to his senses and accept Ariana or will he continue being a player.
1. New to

Hey guys it's Anna here. Please feel free to check out my stories


	2. Ariana Miller

Hi my name is Ariana Miller and I am moving to a place called Forks which is in Washington. Hopefully I like it.

Name: Arianna Marie Miller  
Family: Sara (mom) John (deceased dad)  
Species: Human  
Friends: none yet  
Age:16  
Status: single (for now)


	3. Chapter 1

Ariana's Pov

(Gonna start before she moves)

So I am almost finished packing ready to leave Colorado. So you might be wondering why I'm excited to leave, well because I was known as the loser. I would always get picked on, but not physically they would just call me dumb and fat. Which is funny, considering I make A's and B' s and I'm 107 pounds. But I never let it get to me.

You ready Hun asked my mom

Yup I said

Now you may ask if I also live with my dad,

Well the answer is no. He died from a reason you will find out soon.

So after that we put everything in the car and left. Good bye Colorado and Hello LA Push.


	4. Chapter 2

So we just arrived in la push and went inside of some old house my mom bought. The outside is painted green, the walls are yellow, the floors are brown, the kitchen and the is huge (I love food) so after looking around the house I decided to go pick out a room upstairs.

So I went inside this one room that had a balcony, blue walls, and was huge, so I decided to have that one.

So right now I won't worry about the boxes that have my stuff and clothes in it, I need to eat first.

The picture of the house is on the side.


	5. Chapter 3

So after I ate I decided that I should really get to know this place so I went out and looked to see what kind of stores they have.

Dang this place is small the only stores they have is a grocery store, a very small mall and a pharmacy. They have a McDonald's so that's good. Hopefully they have a beach.

I was just about to go home when I noticed a couple of guys walking by. They were tall shirtless and most of them were hot! They were also scaring looking.

I was just about to leave when I noticed one of them staring at me. I looked at him and it was like time just stopped ( I really don't know what it's like when imprinting) next thing I know I see all kinds of visions about me and him getting married, having kids, and growing old together. I wanted to say something but after those visions he just took off weird I thought so I decided to just go back home and get ready for school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 4

Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding...

I turned off my alarm before it could continue to damage my ear drums. I looked at the time to see its only 6 so I have time to get ready. So I somehow managed to get my lazy self out of bed to take a shower. So after I took my shower and washed my hair. I started blow drying my hair then flat iron it and but in a nice bun. Then I decided to do my makeup. Nothing too noticeable just natural looking. After that I went and picked an outfit (on the top). After that I went downstairs to cook some delicious food. About 10 minutes later I went back upstairs to brush my teeth then I went and drove to school


	7. Chapter 5

When I got to school I had a little trouble finding the office but I manage to find it on my own. So I went in and saw a lady on a computer. She looked to be in her 40's or 50's.

"Um hi I'm new here and I need my schedule" I said

"Ok sweetie what's your name" the lady said

"Ariana Miller" I said once again

After I told her my name she started to type things on the computer and then printed things out then handed them to me.

"Ok hun this is your schedule and papers for your parents or guardians to fill out ok, I will send a student to take you to your first class " she told me

A few more minutes later a girl came into the office

"This is Kim" said the elderly lady

"She will show you to your first class and will show you around the school during lunch"

"Ok sounds good" I said

So after that we left the office and she showed me to my first class.


End file.
